Under the Rain
by Lioneh
Summary: 30/100: 'Under the rain'. Genesis wished that he could forget about everything...especially Jenova Project G. 100% yaoi/cursing free. Genesis non-yaoi one shot.


**Disclaimer: nothing relating to FFVII within this fan fiction belongs to me. It belongs to Square Enix! O:**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'm…so…alone._

No one would have seen that figure, curled up in the corner of the alleyway beside the theatre. With his knees drawn up close to his body, Genesis had his head lowered, the rain drenching him to his core. Water droplets came down in heavy sheets as he shivered, drawing his wing close to his side to provide some warmth to his frozen body. His hair clung to his head, soaked from the relentless rain which poured onto the empty streets of Midgar. _I'm…a failure…_

The redheaded SOLDIER's body trembled, small quivering movements shaking his weakened body. Not that anybody could see the tears streaming down his pain stricken face. The deserted streets of Sector 8 brought no comfort to Genesis, the isolated alleyway secluding him from the rest of the city. His right hand was drawn across his chest, his gloved hand resting on his left shoulder. _…it hurts._

The accident had happened merely a week ago, sending Genesis straight into the hands of Hollander. The blade that tore a gash through his left shoulder, as Genesis had said, was nothing to him. He had assured both Sephiroth and Angeal that it was _just a scrape_ and that he would be fine. _Just…fine. _That's what he had said as he exited the treatment room a few hours later, bypassing his friends with lies through his teeth. Truth be told, the wound was still bleeding, though he had done his best to conceal the injury with the help of Hollander. The Professor had reassured the redhead that the gash should cease to bleed by morning, but…it hadn't. Thus, he found himself trapped within the walls of Hollander's laboratory for the next few days, the professor hinting at something. _Something…that I…wish I never knew. _

It was only yesterday that Hollander had slipped out the truth about his existance to him. Jenova Project G, the first experiment used on humans, used the cells of the excavated 'cetra' known as Jenova to create the ultimate life form. Genesis had simply laughed bitterly, not believing a word of the professor as he strode out of the room. Of course, curiosity had led him back to the same place, pouring over documents regarding the experiment that had happened just over 20 years ago. Appalled and distraught, Genesis had pinned Hollander to the laboratory wall in rage, demanding that he have answers.

Answers to why every single report referred to him as a failure, not by name as a human should.

Answers to why he bore a jet black wing on his left shoulder.

…answers to why he wasn't healing, why he was loosing his mind…and why he was feeling like a _monster._ Hollander had simply laughed in that sadistic manner, just nodding at Genesis slowly with malice in his eyes. With a yell, the SOLDIER had nearly thrown the professor across the room, only stopping himself when he realised what he was doing.

_What am…I?_ Genesis brought his arms around his knees, bringing his knees even closer to his body. He lifted his head slightly, his mako eyes glowing among the darkness of the dreary atmosphere. Tears still stained his face, his eyes glazed over with moisture from his overflowing emotions. _…a…monster?_

"…is that…all I am?" Genesis whispered, feeling the rain falling harder on his back. His wing no longer covered him from the rain, it just lay at his side, drooping as puddles of rain filled up around the silken black feathers. His hand tugged on a small strand of hair that rested just in front of his face, a grey tint just noticeable through the darkness. "…What's…even…happening to me?"

Pain seared through his left shoulder, making his body shudder violently as he reached a hand to gently rub the wound. The bleeding had indeed stopped, but the wound stayed open, refusing to heal properly. Genesis turned his head, a feeling of distress washing over his drenched body as he eyed his bandaged shoulder. Taking in a sharp breath, Genesis bit his lip, trying to stop his trauma getting the better of him. Grimacing, the tears spilled out of his shining aqua eyes, running down his pale cheeks as he lowered his head.

"…why…can't…I be…human?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

A/N: Oh…wow. Okay, that was sure depressing. I was scanning my 100 themes list, and saw 'under the rain'…and somehow this came from it. Oh, poor Gen D; I tormented him so much in this one shot…and I still have 94 fics left to go! Ahhh! oo; Anyway, hoped you like it :3

- Lioneh the cheetion


End file.
